


I am happy as long as you’re happy

by AliLex



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emily Prentiss Needs a Hug, F/F, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliLex/pseuds/AliLex
Summary: Emily finally decides to tell JJ about her feelings
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	I am happy as long as you’re happy

Emily was sitting in front of Garcia with a wine glass in her hand. It had become a weekly ritual, the two of them talking the week out with a glass or two in one of their apartments. They both really enjoyed talking about the ups and downs of their week and it almost always ended with a lot of laughter. But today Emily had been really quiet. Garcia looked at her friend, she could easily tell when something was wrong with her, especially today. Emily hadn’t made her usual sarcastic jokes and she hadn’t even tried to smile.

“What's the matter pussycat?” Garcia asked taking Emily’s hand in hers.

“I'm just tired” 

“Stop lying. I know you well enough to see that something is bothering that pretty little head of yours.” Garcia smiled at Emily

“Fine” Emily took her free hand up to her head “I can’t help it, I mean I tried to stop. I tried so fucking hard Pen.” Emily answered while using her hand to wipe away the tears that were forming in her eyes. Garcia didn’t need more explaining. She already knew what Emily was talking about. Or rather who. She didn’t get to see Emily vulnerable often, so it made Garcia very concerned to see her friend like this.

“Oh, Em I know. I know” Garcia now took Emily’s other free hand in hers and started drawing circles on them with her thumbs. The only thing she could do for her was comfort.

“I just love her so much,” Emily confessed as her voice cracked.

“I know. She loves you too” Garcia nodded sympathetically 

“No. I mean yeah she does just not in the same way. She loves me as a friend. but that’s good enough. It's good enough for me. I don’t need any more from her” Emily said knowing that it would never be good enough.  
Garcia pulled her into a tight hug instead of saying anything. Emily rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. Garcia knew how long and how much love Emily felt for this woman. Garcia also knew how much it hurt her, and how much she had tried to push her feelings down. 

“I have to tell her” Emily started getting up from the other woman’s arms. “I have to tell her how I feel. She deserves to know it.” 

“Are you sure Princess?”

“Yes. Thank you for everything PG, I mean it” Emily gave Garcia a quick hug, and before she could even stop her, Emily was out the front door and on her way to confess her love to their friend. 

Emily got into her car and started driving towards the woman she had grown to be so fond of. She considered breaking protocol and put the siren on just in case she would chicken out and change her mind on the way, but instead, she settled for driving a little over the speed limit.

When Emily finally reached the front door of the woman she loved’s house her feelings started to show up. What if she will hate me and oh god what if she will never talk to me again. I can’t live a life without her. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and tried not to spill any tears. She loves me. She is not going to stop talking to me. She deserves to know. Emily remind herself. She moved her hand up to the door in front of her and knocked. No way back now. A few seconds passed before the door opened, and there she was in full form. Jeniffer Jareau. Even in an old sweatshirt and sweatpants, she looked ever so beautiful. Her face lit up slightly from the streetlights emphasizing her deep blue eyes and her face was framed perfectly by the few strands of golden coloured hair that wasn’t in a ponytail. Emily wasn’t nervous anymore, as she remembered why she was doing this. JJ was her favourite sight,

“Hey,” Emily said after taking the other woman’s presence in. If it were up to her she could stand here forever looking at the gorgeous woman in front of her. Emily smiled when she noticed the way JJ’s lips curled and the way her nose scrunched when she saw her.

“What are you doing here? Are you okay?” JJ looked concerned at Emily, she studied her with her eyes. It was a habit the two of them had, looking out for each other and making sure the other was okay. JJ stepped to the side and pointed into her house, she looked into the deep dark eyes in front of her, but Emily shook her head and took JJ’s hand. “We need to talk privately”

“Em is something wrong you’re making me nervous” JJ almost whispered as Emily dragged her towards the car.

“No, I’m fine. I am perfectly fine. I just need to tell you something.” Emily reassured her as she opened the door to the passenger seat gesturing at JJ to get in. As JJ got into the car Emily took the front seat and started the car. Here we go.

They drove in silence for about five minutes. They were used to having a comfortable silence around them, but this silence was filled with a pressure both of them could feel. Emily took a deep breath and decided to just go for it.  
“I love you Jayje,” She said, her eyes looking straight ahead into the road

“I love you too Em. You know that.” JJ squeezed Emily’s shoulder

“No.” Emily started “Not like that. I love you. I always have. I always will. You make me feel safe, you make me new, you wake me up, you take me through it all. If you could see my thoughts at any given moment, it would be you. You have infiltrated my brain. I would do anything for you Jen, and that’s why I'm doing this. I know you won’t ever love me back, and I will only ever be your friend, but that’s good enough for me. You just deserve to know how much you mean to me. I will always be there for you, and I will always love you until the time we die. I am in love with you Jayje”

Emily didn’t want to pull her eyes off the road. She was afraid to meet the blue eyes beside her, she was afraid to see her reaction. So she just looked straight ahead instead. She could feel her eyes starting to fill with water, and before she knew it tears were falling down her cheeks. Fuck. She finally decided to look at JJ, who also just looked straight ahead. Emily noticed that JJ was crying too. Her eyebrows were raised, something that Emily had learnt JJ did when she was thinking hard about something, so Emily decided to let her find an answer instead of saying something more.  
They sat in silence for what felt like hours, the only sound to be found was sniffing coming from the two of them. Emily finally drove up to JJ’s house and looked at her for an answer.

“You should have told me sooner.” JJ broke the silence “I loved you. I loved you so much. But I love Will now, he is my husband. I'm sorry Emily but I moved on. It's too late. I just wish I could turn back time, cause I’ve never loved anyone the way I loved you. But it's too late” JJ looked to her left, Emily was no longer crying, she was actually smiling.  
“Are you okay?” JJ asked 

“Yes. I am happy. I am happy as long as you’re happy.” 

And at that JJ walked out of the car and into her house. Emily could see Will greeting her with a hug and a big smile. 

“She loved me. That's good enough for me.” She reminds herself while looking at the happy couple.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was only my second fic ever, so I hope it wasn't too bad


End file.
